


The Wolf And His Boy

by shadowglove88



Category: cursed - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Jimmy, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Movie, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Brooke was Jimmy's girlfriend and Bo was his friend, so why did it feel as if it was the other way around?After the eventual breakup with Brooke, Jimmy has to convince Bo that the handsome boy does NOT want to go on a date with Dick---err---Dirk.





	The Wolf And His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Oldy.

Somehow, in some way, the curse hadn’t lifted completely.

Sure, he didn’t turn into a big, hairy, drooling canine every full moon and he had no trouble handling silver, but Jimmy could feel the difference still inside of him. He still had that air of sexuality that attracted people, and he wasn’t the big dork on campus anymore.

But somehow, somehow things were different. Bo was his best friend now and Brooke was his girlfriend and yet to Jimmy it felt like it was the other way around. He was close with Brooke, they had a good time together, but whenever he was with her alone in his room and they were kissing, something just wasn’t right.

He---he couldn’t  _react_  to her.

And she was noticing that every time she tried to get intimate he’d find an excuse to stop and slide away.

Things were getting tense between them because of it.

And the fact that he was so close to Bo wasn’t helping.

Despite the fact that Bo had come out to the school he was still in the wrestling team and had inspired a couple of the boys in school to be brave enough to come out as well. And yet he was hanging around Jimmy more, and they’d become the best of friends, and there wasn’t a day that Jimmy didn’t find himself searching the handsome taller boy out, didn’t need to talk to him, to see him, to  _fill himself on his scent_.

Yeah, to fill himself on his scent.

That was just one of the reasons why Jimmy was so sure his inner wolf was still there.

Funnily enough though it only reacted to  _Bo_.

He knew Bo’s scent completely, felt a little anxious whenever he’d gone a while without scenting it, without seeing Bo’s smile, without feeling the touch of his skin during one of their many casual touches. It’d gotten to the point where the day Brooke broke up with him he’d hardly even heard her, completely angsty and agitated because he hadn’t seen Bo at all the whole day. He’d been looking around, trying to find his face amongst the sea of faces, trying to scent him above the other distracting scents.

He hadn’t noticed at all when Brooke had shaken her head and stalked off.

His mind had just been on Bo.

Just like now.

“Date?” Jimmy asked, proud of the fact that his voice was so calm despite the fact that he was biting back the growl that threatened to reverberate out of his mouth at the very word.

“Yeah, a  _date_.” Bo sat on the floor by Jimmy’s bed, game controller in hand. “I wasn’t going to accept it, but I thought about when I came out to you that night, remember?” He blushed slightly. “It made me feel good that you were there for me, and I think he needs that support right now.”

“So to  _support_  his coming out you’re going to go on a  _date_  with him?” Jimmy couldn’t keep the growl completely out of his voice this time as that cursed word was uttered.

“Yeah.” Bo nodded, looking a little confused as to  _why_  Jimmy was so obviously upset. He was dressed in a tight black shirt that showed off the lean muscles his body boasted of thanks to years on the wrestling team, and his hair was falling in black curls into his face.

“I don’t think you should do it.” Jimmy forced his attention back to the screen where Bo was currently kicking his ass due to the fact that he was also fighting with the instinct inside of him, the instinct that growled and snapped and ordered him to mark his territory, to make his ‘bitch’ know who his alpha was.

Jimmy didn’t think Bo would be too happy to know that the wolf within apparently considered him  _his_   _bitch_.

“Really?” Bo asked, surprised, gaze on the screen as well, continuing to kick Jimmy’s ass. “Why not?”

“I just don’t think you should, especially if you’re not really interested in this Dick.”

“ _Dirk,_ ” Bo corrected, performing what should have been an illegal move. He knew all these cheat moves and usually Jimmy called him on them but tonight he was too preoccupied with other things to do so.

“Well, what if  _Dirk_ falls in love with you?” Jimmy posed the question as innocently and nonchalantly as he could. “You’d be hurting him more than helping him, you’d have made his first crush or whatever a complete heart break. You shouldn’t do that to him.”

“Well, maybe I could fall in love with him.”

Jimmy froze, not even pretending to be interested in the game anymore. “Huh?” He turned to Bo, unable to keep the frown off of his face. “I thought you said that you were doing this to  _support_  him? When did feelings enter the equation?”

“Well,  _now_.” Bo still wasn’t looking at Jimmy, eyes glued determinedly at the screen. “I mean, Jimmy, I, uh, well, I was thinking. I’ve been out for what, a year now?”

“About.” Jimmy nodded.

“And in that whole year, how many guys have I dated?” Bo wanted to know, finally turning to face Jimmy. “I mean, I’ve been on more of your dates with  _Brooke_  than I have on my own! That’s  _pathetic_ , and  _so_  not fair on Brooke.”

“Brooke and I broke up.”

Bo blinked, surprised. “What? When?”

“Two weeks ago,” Jimmy admitted.

Bo put down the controller and turned to Jimmy, frowning. “Jesus Jimbo, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s no big deal.” And it wasn’t. He hadn’t even really paid attention to the breaking up, his mind had just been on Bo.

“Yes it  _is_ , you’ve been in love with her since you were in diapers!”

“Fifth grade,” Jimmy corrected.

“Same difference.” Bo shrugged that aside as unimportant. He reached over and placed a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. “I’m so sorry man, we, we’ll work together and get her to take you back, okay? I mean, it’s probably some of my fault anyway. I  _knew_  that she wouldn’t be okay with me tagging along during every single one of your dates but----.”

“No,  _I_  brought you along because I’d have more fun if you were there.”

Bo blinked in surprise. “Uh, uhm.” He ducked his gaze, coloring slightly as he pulled a black curl out of his face and behind his ear. “Thanks Jimbo, that means a lot, but I don’t think Brooke would understand the mixing of date night and Boys Night, you know? I don’t think  _any_  girl will understand that.”

He pulled his hand away.

Jimmy didn’t like it.

He didn’t like the change this conversation was promising.

“So I was thinking, if I got a boyfriend we could do things like  _double dating_  or something.” Bo turned to look at the screen once more and picking up his controller. “That way it wouldn’t be like me crashing your dates or anything, and who knows? Maybe Dirk’s the guy for me.”

“I doubt it.”

Jimmy winced.

Maybe he’d said that a little too fast.

“Why not?” Bo groaned, turning to look at him once more. “You don’t even  _know_  him, how can you know that he’s not the one for me?”

“Well, for  _one_ ,” Jimmy began grasping at straws desperately. “What would you call him?”

Bo blinked, obviously confused at the direction this conversation was going. “How about  _Dirk_?”

“No, you see, you don’t call the one you love by their  _name,_ ” Jimmy scoffed. “And there’s  _nothing_  you can call the guy other than  _Dir_ or  _Irk_ , and let’s face it, those two are retarded. You don’t want a boyfriend you have to call  _Irk_ , it bodes bad on the relationship from the start.”

“Jimbo, you’re insane.” Bo grinned. “Names aren’t really all that. I could just call him  _honey_  or something.”

Jimmy made up his face, putting down his controller, shaking his head furiously. “No, no, no. You’re gay, I get it, but you’re not a  _honey_ gay. You don’t go around calling people sugah or something. You know you wouldn’t feel comfortable doing that anyway.”

“Well, you could be right.” Bo sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. “So you don’t think I should go out with Dirk because I’d have to call him  _Dir_.”

“Or  _Irk,_ ” Jimmy reinforced.

Bo grinned, shaking his head. “Don’t ever think of ever becoming a lawyer, Jimbo, stick to being an adorable student for as long as you can.”

Jimmy pouted for a moment, ignoring the jab, wondering what else he could use against Dirk, which was hard considering that he had no idea who exactly this  _Dick_  character was. “Well, what does he look like?”

Bo was silent for a moment, looking kinda uncomfortable. “Well, he’s about your height, has curly brown hair and brown eyes.”

Jimmy frowned.

That actually sounded familiar.

Maybe he  _had_  seen this guy somewhere.

“It’s actually his looks that made me wonder,” Bo admitted, looking kinda embarrassed as he ran his hand over his hair. “He---he reminded me of someone and I thought, well, he’s my type, and he’s gay, and he likes me, so, you know, why not?”

“So you told him yeah.”

“I told him I’d think about it and tell him tomorrow,” Bo corrected, scratching his head and dark gaze darting to the right.  **By Myself**  by Linkin Park began to play, and Bo reached for his phone, looking at the screen and blinking. “It’s him.”

“ _Dick_?” Jimmy couldn’t help himself.

“ _Dirk_.” Bo looked at the screen, not moving to answer it.

“I can’t believe you gave him your  _phone number,_ ” Jimmy grumbled, snatching the phone away from Bo right as the other boy was about to answer it.

“Hey!” Bo tried to reach for his phone but Jimmy held it far behind him and somehow Bo stretched until he tumbled forwards onto Jimmy and they were wrestling for the phone.

Jimmy decided to cheat and began to tickle Bo with his free hand, and Bo went down hard and fast. He let out some very unmanly squeals as he crumpled to the ground, Jimmy finding his way on top of him and continuing to attack while the phone call ended, neither noticing, both laughing and taking in deep, desperate breaths.

“You  _cheater_!” Bo let out between breaths, grinning broadly up at Jimmy.

Jimmy laughed down at Bo, and only when the laughing subsided to soft, breathy chuckles, did he realize that that he was straddling Bo’s hips, leaning over him, face so  _close_.

That wolf in him whimpered.

Suddenly Bo stopped chuckling, gazing up at into Jimmy’s face in intense silence before wetting his lips.

Jimmy followed the movement with his eyes, realizing how his breathing got heavier, how he was unable to tear his gaze from those lips, all he wanted to do was kiss and nip and lick.

The cellular rung.

Bo’s gaze went towards it, breaking the moment.

Jimmy growled.

Bo’s gaze returned to Jimmy’s rapidly, shocked. “ _Jimbo_?”

Jimmy didn’t even  _try_  to keep his wolfish tendencies in check anymore as he lowered his face to Bo’s and trailed his nose against the curve of the other boy’s cheek, taking in a deep whiff of his scent.

“ _Jim_?” Bo’s voice was barely a whisper.

Jimmy found himself following the curve of Bo’s neck, nipping at the skin, delighting in the taste of Bo’s skin, in the sound of his shocked but pleased whimpers.

“ _Jimmy_ …”

The phone rang again.

They both ignored it as Jimmy pulled away to look at Bo. “How about you and I go on another date, a  _real_  one, one in which Brooke isn’t the third wheel anymore?”

Bo’s dark gaze was shocked, surprised, and hopeful. “I thought  _I_  was the third wheel during those dates.”

Jimmy smiled as he shook his head. “I think the three of us were unsuccessfully trying to convince ourselves of that,” he whispered before he lowered his face until their lips were nearly touching. “I want to kiss you.”

Bo smirked before bringing his hand to cup Jimmy’s cheek and pressing upwards, melding their lips together in a kiss that should have happened a  _long_  time ago.

Jimmy groaned and dropped the phone, wrapping his arms around Bo and pulling him closer, his inner wolf alive and howling in ecstasy as they melted into each other, neither hearing the now forgotten phone as it rung again.

There was nothing in their world other than the wolf and his boy.

Just like it should have always been.


End file.
